


words and lack thereof

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gamzee takes care of jade, wonk.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Gamzee Makara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	words and lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoeOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/gifts).



> hi!! my art's always messy so please know this IS a finished piece. also it's my first smutty art piece? booyah.
> 
> annnnnyhow i don't like gamzee but uhhh i love jade and you said this is your otp, so i wanted you to get something good!!!!!!

there’s a lot of nice things about the dreambubbles, but the way gamzee takes care of jade is beyond nice - it’s something that people don’t have words for, it’s something that she’s always left spun wordless and dizzy (with the way his tongue reaches every inch of her, how his fingers work at her, and how, when she’s panting and sweating and dizzy and breathless, how he’ll fuck her into her bed, no words on her tongue except for his name, repeat and repeat and repeat. no need to rinse.)

there’s a lot of nice things about the dreambubbles, but the way gamzee loves jade (and vice versa) is beyond every word possible.


End file.
